


augurey's melody

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeritan burung Phoenix Irlandia, sarang berbentuk air mata, pepohonan lebat, dan hujan yang turun tanpa henti adalah salah satu titik penting dalam awal mula perjalanan Luna Lovegood. — Luna, Rolf {#WBCDChallenge}</p>
            </blockquote>





	augurey's melody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: Canon. Untuk: World Book & Copyright Day Challenge.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Saat mendengar suara jeritan itu, Luna tahu dia berada di tempat yang tepat pada saat yang tepat.

Luna menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyangga tubuh di sebuah lonjor pohon yang besar, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tongkat sihir yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Ia menunduk. Sepatu bot hitam yang ia pakai sudah dipenuhi lumpur dan berbagai kotoran lain yang ia injak selama perjalanan dua hari ini.

Baru dua hari dia memulai semua ini.

Ide ini tercetus ketika dia mengenal pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Luna sering kali mendapati dirinya lebih mudah untuk memahami binatang-binatang yang menarik itu, yang memiliki ciri khas mereka masing-masing, juga tak pernah berpura-pura. Berbeda dibandingkan manusia yang sering kali menggunakan topeng untuk menutup wajah alami mereka, satwa gaib itu menerima diri mereka dan tetap menjalankan tugas mereka sebagaimana mestinya.

Ia berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri ketika dia sudah lulus dari Hogwarts, maka ia akan berkeliling ke seluruh dunia, mencari-cari binatang unik yang menarik, tapi tidak untuk ditangkap apalagi dijual—hanya saja ia ingin tahu. Ingin mencari tahu dan ingin mengobservasi.

Luna menyiapkan tas ransel yang cukup besar yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan beberapa sihir agar bisa diperbesar dan diringankan sesuai beban yang ingin diangkutnya. Banyak hal yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas itu: koin-koin Galleon, Sickle dan Knut; dua gulung uang lembaran Muggle; persediaan makanan yang bisa ia hangatkan dengan api; botol air minum yang besar; peralatan kemah; dan beberapa persediaan pakaian yang rapi dan bersih.

Destinasi pertama: mengelilingi Inggris.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, di salah satu daerah terpencil di mana sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah pepohonan lebat dan lumpur, serta terdengar suara ranting yang patah terinjak (itu Luna) dan kini, suara jeritan yang tak henti-hentinya meraung-raung di seluruh penjuru hutan.

Luna tahu ia berada di tempat yang benar. Namun jari-jemarinya tetap mengelilingi tongkat sihir dengan protektif, sebab bagaimana pun juga, dulu dia sempat menjadi petarung, dan insting petarungnya tak bisa digoyahkan begitu saja. Itu bisa saja suara jeritan yang _ia mau_ , atau suara jeritan seorang korban.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke depan. Sesekali ia menginjak ranting dan dedaunan kering. Tak jarang ia menginjak lumpur yang walaupun tak begitu lebar dan dalam, tetap menodai sepatu botnya yang kini terasa semakin tak nyaman dan berat. Untuk satu dan alasan lainnya, Luna tak ingin menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk hal-hal sepele seperti membersihkan sepatu bot dan menghilangkan luluk.

Suara jeritan yang mengerikan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini semakin dekat dan semakin jelas, seperti suara tangis yang jeritannya memekakkan telinga.

Di depannya tampak jalanan lurus yang dipenuhi berbagai macam semak liar dan pepohonan besar. Daun-daun kering dan lumpur itu merupakan kombinasi yang tak begitu Luna sukai, namun itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada alam: tak tertebak, namun tetap indah dan alami.

Tangan kanannya kini menyentuh batang pepohonan lain yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, namun dengan tekstur yang sama. Keras, kuat, dan kasar. Luna menoleh untuk memerhatikan pohon itu. Kemudian pandangannya bergulir ke atas ... jauh ... sampai ia bisa melihat dahan yang sedikit di bawah puncak.

Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada sarang berbentuk air mata.

Bukan di sini. Ia berjalan lagi, masih dengan tempo lamban yang sama.

Luna berhenti sebentar ketika dia sudah berjalan sekitar lima sampai enam meter ke depan. Ia melepaskan tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan botol air minum di sana, meneguknya hingga sisa setengah. Tarikan napasnya panjang-panjang.

Ia sudah berjalan semenjak pemandangan yang tersaji masih perkotaan, lalu ke desa, dan pada akhirnya rimba. Ia tak berhenti untuk singgah di tempat makan atau penginapan, sebab dia sudah bertekad untuk memasang tendanya sendiri—walaupun masih dengan bantuan sihir—karena ia berpetualang bukan hanya menikmati hasilnya. Ia ingin proses berpetualang yang riil; bagaimana ia menghadapi sepasang kaki yang menjerit kelelahan, mengontrol haus dan lapar yang sering menghambat perjalanan, memprediksi cuaca yang tak bisa ditebak dan tak menentu, dan yang paling esensial: bagaimana ia bisa menemukan binatang-binatang yang ingin ia temui, karena mereka semua begitu berharga.

Suara petus terdengar ketika Luna baru saja menutup kembali tasnya untuk meletakkan botol minum. Luna mendongak. Langit semakin gelap. Maka ia di tempat yang benar.

Laung burung itu tak berhenti, melainkan semakin keras untuk menentang petir dan langit itu, seakan-akan berkata: _kenapa? Kau ingin melawanku? Aku akan melawan balik!_

Tanpa sadar, Luna membentuk senyum kecil. Menggunakan tangan, ia menyeka debu dan keringat yang ada di wajah. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sepasang matanya berkilat bahagia ketika dia melihat ke salah satu dahan pepohonan. Ada sarang berbentuk air mata di sana. Namun ia tak melihat burung itu.

Burung Augurey.

Belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, ia mendengar suara lain yang familier. Suara kaki yang menginjak daun dan ranting, menyebabkan suara renyah di dalam wana yang bergema, lalu suara sepatu menginjak lumpur ....

Pegangannya mengerat pada tongkat sihir. Luna berkonsentrasi. Dari mana arah datangnya?

Luna mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah barat. Ujung tongkat itu kini berada tepat di dada sang pendatang baru. Luna segera menarik mundur tongkatnya. Dia acap kali lupa bahwa bahaya sudah berlalu, bahwa antek-antek Voldemort sudah mati, atau mendekam di Azkaban untuk waktu yang sangat lama (kalau bukan selamanya). Wajah laki-laki itu menyatakan keterkejutan yang sama, sebelum akhirnya suasana itu pecah menjadi tawa canggung.

Belum lagi ada kemungkinan bahwa orang yang baru datang ini hanyalah seorang Muggle. Apa yang harus Luna jelaskan terkait dengan tongkat kayu ini?

Tangan Luna menaruh kembali tongkat itu ke dalam sakunya, lalu berbicara perlahan, dengan suaranya yang seperti menerawang juga bermimpi. “Aku minta maaf. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, dan ranting kayu ini ... jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

Segera saja Luna melihat ke arah lain. Bukan karena ia angkuh atau pemalu, melainkan ia ingin meloka makhluk-makhluk tak kasatmata yang tersembunyi di pepohonan. Matanya kembali terlihat seperti tatapan _itu_ ; tatapan mengawang dan bermimpi di siang bolong.

Laki-laki itu maju selangkah lagi untuk mendekat dan kembali tertawa, tapi kali ini tawanya ringan dan tanpa beban. Seperti terhipnotis, Luna menoleh kembali, matanya fokus pada pemuda tersebut.

“Kalau ranting kayu itu memang tidak begitu penting, kenapa kau masukkan lagi ke dalam saku?”

Luna hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyum yang lebar. “Kau seperti baru pertama kali menjelajah daerah seperti ini sendirian, tahu? Untungnya aku bukan Muggle, kalau tidak, kau akan semakin kebingungan. Aku Rolf Scamander.” Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Agak bingung, entah karena pikirannya yang kusut kini semakin kusut karena ditarik-tarik, atau karena Wrackspurt yang memang suka sekali mengacaukan pikiran kini berada di dekat kepalanya, Luna tak menyambut uluran tangan itu selama dua puluh detik penuh.

Rolf Scamander masih menunggu. Luna akhirnya menjabat tangannya. “Luna Lovegood.”

Pemuda itu memiliki kulit cokelat gelap, dengan tubuh yang tegap dan terlihat kuat seperti dia sudah sering menjelajah daerah-daerah seperti ini.  Rambutnya cokelat pendek. Ia mengenakan baju kaus berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit cokelat dan celana jin. Wajahnya masih menawarkan senyum. Luna merasa ia menjadi lebih mudah untuk fokus, mengabaikan makhluk-makhluk lain yang kini mengintip penasaran di celah pokok kayu maupun samun.

Perkenalan mereka itu tak berlangsung lama karena rinai hujan turun beberapa menit kemudian.

Jeritan-jeritan itu berhenti, atau hanya terhalang oleh suara hujan. Luna dan Rolf saling menatap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada satu sama lain; tersadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu berjalan perlahan di tengah hujan yang semakin menderas menuju salah satu batang pohon yang lebih besar dibanding yang lainnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang cukup peduli untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan melindungi diri mereka dari hujan.

Saat itulah dua ekor burung Augurey—yang juga dikenal sebagai burung Phoenix Irlandia—terbang di antara lebatnya hujan, sayap mereka terentang sempurna. Burung-burung itu memiliki tubuh berwarna hitam kehijauan, dan wajahnya, walaupun hanya terlihat samar di balik pepohonan dan hujan, tampak sedih dan tubuhnya begitu kecil dan kurus.

“Aku sudah menunggu momen di mana aku bisa melihat burung Augurey secara langsung,” Rolf berkata di sebelahnya. Tak peduli dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya dengan Luna, berhasil melihat binatang itu secara langsung, di habitatnya yang alami. “Mereka hanya bisa tampak terbang ketika ada hujan lebat.”

“Dan sebelum hujan datang, mereka selalu mengeluarkan tangisan, yang terdengar seperti jeritan ... dan banyak penyihir yang tak begitu suka dengan mereka, sebab suara yang berisik itu,” Luna menjawab, nadanya melamun, namun atensinya tertuju penuh pada burung Augurey yang beterbangan di sekitar hutan sebelum akhirnya menuju tempat yang lebih jauh, kemudian menghilang di tengah-tengah kelebatan kehijauan.

“Padahal aku ingin menyentuhnya,” tutur Rolf, yang sepertinya kini baru sadar bahwa dia kehujanan karena dia berusaha mengeringkan rambut dengan tangan.

“Mereka akan bersembunyi ketika langit cerah, dan hanya terbang saat hujan lebat.”

“Aku tahu.” Rolf kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya yang lebar. “Apa kau masih ingin mencari mereka? Hujan deras seperti ini, besar kemungkinannya burung-burung Augurey yang lain datang dan beterbangan di sini.”

Rolf menatap Luna dengan intens. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, barulah ia bisa melihat fitur Luna lebih mendetil; kedua matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, kulit yang pucat, bibir mungil dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, bagaimana pandangan mata itu seolah selalu terpaku pada tempat lain, bukan pada tempat ataupun sosok nyata yang ada di hadapannya.

Luna menoleh. Rolf tersentak, mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang dan nyaris jatuh karena lebatnya hujan dan tanah yang licin. Dengan sigap Luna menarik tangannya. Pegangannya begitu kuat, membuat Rolf berhasil berdiri dalam satu tarikan.

“Kurasa itu ide bagus.” Suara Luna begitu halus, membuat Rolf tak yakin apakah dia mendengarnya atau hanya halusinasi belaka di tengah hujan. “Mari kita bersama-sama mencari burung Augurey lagi.”

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan bersisian di tengah-tengah hujan yang mengguyur dengan kencang, diselingi guntur dan badai yang sesekali menghampiri. Burung-burung Augurey melesat cepat di hadapan mereka. Mata Luna tak henti-hentinya bergerak dari satu sosok ke sosok yang lain. Sesekali Luna berjalan dari perlahan menjadi cepat, nyaris seperti melompat dan menari. Rolf, yang jalannya panjang dan cepat namun _normal_ , harus menyeimbangkan dan menyesuaikan diri dengan pergerakan Luna Lovegood.

Apakah ada penyihir perempuan yang seunik ini?

Sampai suatu ketika Rolf melihat bibir Luna yang memucat, ia segera menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya. “Kita harus mengeringkan diri. Persiapkan tongkat sihirmu.”

Luna menggeleng, lalu berkata sesuatu yang tak bisa Rolf pahami karena tak terdengar di sela-sela air yang masih menghantam tanah begitu keracak.

“ _Apa_?” tanya Rolf sekali lagi, nadanya dinaikkan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan balasan verbal, Luna menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di atas pohon yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Rolf mendongak. Sarang berbentuk air mata.

Jaraknya tak begitu jauh jika ia ingin memanjat. Atau jika ingin mempermudah, ia bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir dan mengucapkan mantra, agar sarang itu turun dengan sendirinya beserta burung Augurey itu, lalu ia bisa menyentuh burung Augurey yang kini bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke tempat selanjutnya.

“Kau ingin menyentuhnya, bukan?” Luna bersuara, kini lebih keras dari yang tadi, membuat Rolf terlepas dari lamunannya.

Rolf mengangguk, lalu membuat isyarat dengan tangan seperti, _apakah kau juga mau ikut?_

Luna pun mengangguk. Tapi ia kembali membalas dengan isyarat, _kau saja dulu yang naik._

Maka Rolf pun memanjat di batang pohon yang licin dan tinggi. Hujan yang terus turun tak membantu. Masih dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sama, mereka berdua sepakat tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Fokus Luna tertuju pada gerakan-gerakan Rolf yang lincah dan terlatih, bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat tak keberatan untuk memanjat pohon ketika cuaca tak mendukung. Namun jantungnya berjumpalitan ketika pada pegangan yang berikutnya, Rolf tak begitu stabil, dan tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan debum yang cukup kencang.

Luna segera menghampirinya kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Rolf menyambut uluran tangannya dan bangun dengan wajah mengerut tak senang.

Rolf mengernyit heran, seolah-olah tak percaya bahwa ia bisa terjatuh.

“ _Trims_ ,” begitu yang sepertinya Rolf katakan, karena Luna hanya membaca gerak bibirnya. Lagipula ia ragu pemuda itu bisa mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras karena kondisi tubuhnya yang baru saja mengalami _kerusakan,_ juga petir lagi-lagi menyambar, kemudian mengenai salah satu pohon yang berjarak dua kaki dari mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tindakan mereka begitu ceroboh dan angkuh, hanya demi burung-burung Phoenix Irlandia yang kini sudah pergi dari sarangnya. Mereka kurang cepat.

Luna bergerak lebih cekatan: ia mulai membongkar ranselnya dan mengeluarkan peralatan-peralatan tenda yang tersimpan dengan hati-hati. Mereka butuh tempat perlindungan yang cepat dan pengobatan untuk Rolf yang menurut Luna, setidaknya ada satu atau dua tulang yang patah, karena itu, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membangun tendanya dengan tongkat sihir.

Tenda itu dibangun tepat di pohon celaka tadi. Ukurannya tak lebih besar dibandingkan satu toilet umum. Namun tentu saja, ini salah satu tenda magis yang kerap ditemui di Dunia Sihir. Luna bertanya kepada Rolf menggunakan isyarat tangan, _apakah kau bisa berjalan?_ Rolf mengernyit lagi ketika berusaha melangkahkan kaki, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan masuk mendahului Luna. Luna menyusul di belakang dan menutup tenda dengan sekali lambaian tongkat.

Suara hujan, guruh, dan badai lenyap ketika tenda tersebut tertutup. Di dalamnya tampak satu tempat tidur sedang, satu pintu yang mengarah menuju dapur, satu pintu mengarah menuju toilet, serta beberapa peralatan yang menyokong kehidupan di dalam tenda—peralatan medis dan peralatan memasak. Rolf segera mendudukkan dirinya di lantai tenda.

“Aku ceroboh sekali,” Rolf menggerutu, nadanya seperti menegur diri sendiri. “Maafkan aku karena menjadi merepotkan.”

“Itu bukan masalah,” ujar Luna lembut, suaranya menenangkan Rolf yang kini memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada dinding tenda. “Kurasa ada yang patah.”

“Ya,” sahut Rolf perlahan. “Pergelangan tangan dan bahu.”

Luna mendekat lagi, lalu berjongkok dan mulai menggumamkan mantra-mantra dan ujung tongkat sihirnya diletakkan pada bagian yang patah. Wajah pucat Rolf kini sudah kembali warnanya. Ia membuka mata tepat ketika Luna memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku celana.

Mereka berdua basah kuyup, namun tidak ada yang memprotes soal itu.

Rolf ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun Luna sudah beranjak pergi, kini ia duduk di muka tenda dan membuka tenda tersebut. Hujan itu terdengar lagi, namun sudah seperti latar belakang—tak terlalu signifikan, tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Rolf berusaha berdiri dan menyusul Luna. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rolf duduk di sampingnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain selain aku yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama ...,” Rolf berdeham. “Kautahu, seperti menemui hewan-hewan liar yang berada di alam seperti ini dan berpetualang sendiri.”

Luna tak menjawab. Tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu. Rolf menatap ke titik pandang yang sama. Ada satu burung Augurey yang terbang rendah, ukurannya lebih kecil dibandingkan burung-burung lain yang mereka lihat. Luna segera berdiri, kembali menyongsong hujan dan membasahi diri. Burung Augurey itu terbang menjauh. Rolf segera menyusul, mengabaikan nyeri di bahu dan pergelangan tangan yang baru disembuhkan.

Tangannya terjulur. Burung Phoenix Irlandia itu menatap ke arahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Terbangnya semakin pelan, namun ia tak beranjak pergi.

Rolf melangkah lebih dekat, membiarkan hujan mengguyur dirinya. Kedua telapak tangannya terbuka lebar. Burung Augurey mendaratkan kakinya di kedua telapak tangan Rolf Scamander.

Senyum yang lebar itu kembali muncul untuk ke-sekian kalinya hari ini. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang mendekat. Luna Lovegood meletakkan satu tangannya di bulu-bulu burung Augurey. Burung itu menangis—jeritannya kencang—namun tak pergi. Luna menarik tangannya.

“Kenapa?” ia bertanya dengan heran, lalu menatap Rolf. Rolf menatapnya balik. Luna memberinya tatapan mengawang yang seperti biasa, tak fokus pada orang lain di hadapannya.

“Kau melihat sesuatu yang bukan dirinya,” Rolf menyimpulkan, masih mempertahankan kedua posisi tangannya yang terbuka, menjadi dasar bagi burung Augurey. “Kau melihat ke arah lain. Sepertinya burung ini ... kurang suka akan hal itu. Ia ingin benar-benar dilihat.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu, Rolf Scamander?”

Rolf tersenyum simpul. “Kau menatapku dengan cara yang sama. Mungkin kau menatap orang lain juga dengan cara yang sama, aku tidak tahu ... tapi mungkin ketika kau memfokuskan dirimu pada _satu_ hal secara sungguh-sungguh, bisa saja itu menimbulkan perbedaan yang cukup besar.”

Luna tak sempat bertindak apa pun karena burung Augurey yang mungil sudah bosan dan terbang pergi dari telapak tangan Rolf. Terbangnya masih rendah, namun ia sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang berbicara apa pun lagi, karena mereka berdua masih terus berdiri sampai hujan berhenti, menunggu burung-burung Augurey yang sekadar terbang maupun sesekali mendarat di telapak tangan Rolf Scamander yang terbuka.

Ketika hujan sudah terhenti, Luna menyusun kembali tendanya hingga berbentuk segi-empat yang muat di telapak tangan, lalu menyimpannya hati-hati di dalam tas ransel. Tempat mereka berpijak kini licin dan dipenuhi selut, sehingga sulit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah dan segera ingin pergi.

“Hei,” Rolf memanggil, “kau tidak mengeringkan tubuhmu dulu?”

Luna berbalik dan tersenyum pada Rolf. Rambutnya yang basah menempel di sekitar wajah dan leher. Pandangannya tulus dan fokus. “Aku ingin menunggu hujan lagi, rasanya percuma kalau nanti hujan kembali turun dan aku basah kuyup—“

Rolf mendongak, memerhatikan langit yang walaupun sudah menghentikan tangisnya, namun tetap ada jejak kelembapan yang tersisa di udara. Akan ada hujan lagi dalam waktu dekat.

“Kau bisa sakit karena hal itu, Lovegood.”

Luna mengabaikan kalimat Rolf Scamander yang terakhir.

“—lagi pula, kurasa perjalanan ini bisa dilanjutkan tidak sendirian lagi.”

Rolf menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sesuatu menghantam pikirannya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam, dengan seluruh tubuh dan pakaian yang basah dan tak nyaman, namun ada rasa kehangatan sendiri yang terpancar dari dalam raga. []

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> untuk detil mengenai _augurey/irish phoenix_ terdapat dalam buku **Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them** [Hewan-Hewan Fantastis dan Di Mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan], jadi saya nggak mengarang soal jeritan burung ini menjelang hujan, tampilan fisik mereka, serta bagaimana mereka hanya terbang ketika ada hujan lebat.
> 
> deskripsi Rolf yang saya ketahui beneran canon hanyalah kulitnya yang berwarna gelap [ada di wikipedia harry potter], sisanya saya imajinasikan sendiri.
> 
> kenapa Rolf dan Luna? fanfiksi mengenai mereka berdua amat sangat jarang. saya merasa pertemuan dan petualangan mereka dimulai ketika mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama.
> 
> dan mungkin, kalau saya tidak terlalu malas dan punya banyak waktu serta kombinasi mood yang tepat, akan ada binatang-binatang lain yang menjadi poin penting dalam hubungan mereka. [mungkin saya akan memulai seri lagi di AO3]
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19
> 
> **tambahan 2017** :  
> terima kasih bagi pembaca augurey's melody, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan peringkat dua FOY di IFA 2016.


End file.
